The Rise Of The Forgotten Fang
by RiseSun
Summary: inside
1. Prologue

AN: This is my first story, and I may be rough around the edges, but hope that it turns out good. Critics are appreciated since I am new, so I hope that everyone finds this idea enjoyable like I did. I will also try make as little as no mistake, but like I always say hope for the best, and expect the worst.

Prologue:

Minato Namikaze stands tall as he faces The Kyuubi No Kitsune, who somehow woken from its slumber that The First's technique put him in. **"Can you hurry up Minato I'm losing this battle!"** ,shouts Gamabunta as he struggles to hold off the Kyuubi until Minato finishes preparing his jutsu. Minato looks down at the bundle in his arm, and wonder what kind of future his son will have.

_Flashback_

_Minato walks into the nursery of the hospital where he sees two bundles; one has red hair and gray violet eyes this was his eldest child, Natsumi. The second bundle, who has small spikey blond hair and the most curious blue eyes he ever seen, was his son Naruto. Minato was reaching into the crib to grab one- the door slams open to reveal Hiruzen Sarutobi, former hokage of Konoha, in his battle armor, and with serious face that made him look older than already was. __ "Minato what are you doing here?" , said Hiruzen with confused face. Minato looks at the crib one more time before he turns to his predecessor, with a face so serious a few only people have seen, "I'm going to use __**that **__jutsu__**.**__" Hiruzen's eyes widened, and try to say words but nothing came out his mouth. Minato picked up Naruto out of the crib " Minato you cannot serious using __**Shiki Fūjin, **__there must be another way then condemning your child to this fate!" said Hiruzen with emotions few have seen on the man. Minato muttered, "It is his destiny to become a warrior that will save this world." after that Minato flash to the battle field leaving a confuse Sarutobi._

_Flashback Ends_

Minato finishes reminiscing and quickly does the hands seal for jutsu. A dark and ominous figure with purple skin appears behind Minato. The Kyuubi's eyes widens, 'This human is trying to seal me into that infant with the power of the Shinigami' it thought before dodging the blade of Gamabunta. "Shinigami-sama, can you seal the Yang Chakra of the Kyuubi into my son and Yin half into me?" asks Minato with pleading tone in his voice. Shinigami took a glance at the Kyuubi before looking at Minato; it took the knife out of his mouth, and grabs the Kyuubi by its neck. Shinigami's right hand stabs the Kyuubi, and rips out the soul of the Kyuubi, suddenly the knife of Shinigami cuts the Kyuubi's soul in half. One half went to Naruto, and the other half went to Minato. **"Mortal, the price of summoning of me is due but I will give you a few minutes to talk to your infant."** says The Shinigami in chilling voice that brings shiversdown Minato's back. Minato looks at Naruto with tears forming in his eyes, "Naruto, I know you will hate me for this, but this was the only to save the village. The Kyuubi was awakened by someone probably powerful, and sealing it in you will give a chance to defeat him. My last words to you is that I love you no matter do, and you make me proud to be the father, and I hope one day you can forgive me." said Minato with sad tone in his voice. Minato looks up to the Shinigami as the Death God's hand stabs and rips out the soul of Minato. It was today Minato Namikaze dies with a smile on his face. The Shinigami looks at baby Naruto, and **smirks "You my boy are cursed child and will a life full of pains and hardships. I will give you gift to help in future, and make you undefeatable"** says the Shinigami. A black orb appears in the Shinigami's hand, and the Shinigami touches Naruto's forehead which suddenly envelops Naruto in a cloak of black aura. The cloak vanishes as the Shinigami is nowhere to be found, Hiruzen and a group of ANBU drop down from the treetops. Seeing the body of his successor on the floor, Hiruzen rushes over to the corpse of Minato, he was about pick the body when he sees baby Naruto. Hiruzen picks him, and checks him for any injures, but Hiruzen sees a large seal on the naval of the baby "Minato, you are a fool to actually follow through on your plan, but I will make sure that this boy becomes the hero you want him to be"


	2. The Death of A Uzumaki Birth Of A Hatake

AN: Hope you enjoy reading this as much as me writing it

Chapter One: The Death of an Uzumaki, Birth of a Hatake

* * *

"_A man who walks away from comrades when they are in danger lost the right to be called a human"_ Sakumo Hatake

* * *

Four years has passed since that fateful October Tenth. Konohagakure, Village Hidden by Tree

Leaves, rose from devastation of Kyuubi attack, and remained as the strongest hidden village.

One particular person experienced the cruel and dark side of Konoha this person is none other

than Naruto Uzumaki. Since sealing the life of Naruto went from bad to worse, his clan neglects

him for his prodigal sister Natsumi. The villager ignores his existence, but the never do anything

physical because of his clan. We found our hero sitting on top the Fourth Hokage's head, Naruto

is wearing black shirt with wolf in the center, and black pants. Naruto is eating one of his

favorite foods, mint flavored ice-cream, suddenly Naruto hears footsteps and becomes tense. "Naruto-kun I knew I

would find you here eating ice cream", says voice that Naruto recognizes turning around there was an old man

wearing a white haori along with red gown with a white scarf and red hat the has the kanji for fire on it, this man is

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage. Naruto runs toward him and gives him hug before saying "Hey Hokage-jiji you

promised to go get ramen with me today" in hopeful tone. 'Today is his birthday after all' thought Hiruzen before

smiling to Naruto, and nodding, Naruto jumps around in joy. It was silent during the walk through the village as both

parties are thinking. Naruto winces at glares and hateful stares he receives from the civilians he thinking 'What did I

do to deserves this treatment?'. Hiruzen looks ashamed and guilty for the action of the villagers 'Minato, this village

does not deserve a hero like Naruto.' Though Hiruzen. "Hokage-jiji we're here" shouts Naruto, seeing the smiling face

of Naruto lift Hiruzen's spirits up. Hiruzen orders only one bowl of miso ramen while Naruto orders six. Teuchi goes into

the back to make the ramen, while Ayame goes under the counter only to reappear with a present box. "Since today is

your birthday Naruto me and my dad decide to get you a gift." Said Ayame, Naruto's eyes waters up because this is

the first time someone other than Hokage-Jiji gives him a gift. Naruto takes the gift and opens it to found a wooden

set of shurikens and kunai. Ayame smiles at Naruto's face before saying "We figured that you can get a heads start in

becoming ninja." Naruto jumps over the counter and gives Ayame a big crushing hug.

* * *

**Uzumaki Compound**

"Kushina that boy brings nothing but shame to this, and will continue to if action is not done!" yelled an Uzumaki clan

elder. A female clan elder says, "I disagree because an Uzumaki always protect the bonds between family" Kushina

puts her hand to signal the elders to stop talking. Kushina in an uncaring tone says "I agree, Naruto has brought

shame to the clan, plus with his lack of growth compared to his sister, he will be banish from our clan when we leave

this village" majority of the clan elders agree to this plan while the female clan elder stands up, and heads toward the

door. "Kushina, as your mother I thought you were raised better than this, but I was wrong" say the female elder

before leaving.

* * *

**Ichiraku**

Naruto and Hiruzen are done with their meals when an ANBU suddenly, and whispers something to Hiruzen. Hiruzen

looks sad before turning to Naruto, and saying, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun it looks like I have to go to a meeting." Naruto

replies "it's okay Hokage-Jiji I understand" in dejected tone. The Hokage and the ANBU both vanish in a Shunshin.

Naruto gets up and walks through the village to get back to the compound.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Hokage is currently in a meeting with the Uzumaki clan head about a certain jinchuuriki. "Kushina you can't be serious

this is your son we are talking about here." Say Hiruzen, Kushina turns away, and walk toward the door before

stopping "I did not come here for you to scold me, but to inform of my decision because tonight will be the last night

that we are staying in the village" say Kushina. Hiruzen alone in his office thinking how to tell Naruto his own clan is

abandoning him. Hiruzen looks at the portrait of Minato Namikaze, and says "Not only the village but your own is

abandoning your son"

* * *

**Village Gates**

"Hokahe-Jiji what are we waiting for?" whines Naruto, Hiruzen sighs at Naruto's behavior and wonders how will he

react to the news. Suddenly the Uzumaki Clan members walk toward the exit of the village, Naruto seeing his clan

runs toward them only to be stop by a Dog masked ANBU. The female clan elder walks toward Naruto only to be stop

by Hiruzen's cold voice "What are you doing here Akari." Not caring about Hiruzen Akari stands on one knee to talk to

Naruto, eye to eye. "Naruto matter what anybody say you are a true Uzumaki okay?" say Akari in soft tone. Naruto

confused about the current event nods his head, and replies "Okay Obaa-Chan" after that Akari stands up and joins

the clan. Hiruzen then turns to Naruto and with a sad tone says "Naruto there is no easy to say this but you are kick

out of your clan" Naruto's eye widen before he sprints to the clan before they can leave. "Mommy please don't kick out

I promise to be a good boy!" says Naruto in a desperate tone. The ANBU from before appears behind Naruto and

knocks him out.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Kakashi Hatake, the last living student of Minato Namikaze, stands in the office discussing topic with the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto needs someone to look after him or villager might get physical and try to attack him." Hokage

nods his head then says "that why I am giving you an ongoing mission to look after Naruto understands." Kakashi

replies "Hai Hokage-Sama, but since I'm going to do this can I adopt him as well?" before Hiruzen could answer he

sees that Naruto is regaining conscious. Naruto looks around his surroundings and finds out he is the Jiji's Office then

he notice that there is person he doesn't know this person is wearing the standard jounin outfit with facemask, and

headband covering his left eye. Naruto suddenly remembers the banishment and yells "Hokage-jiji did my clan really

leave me?" in a desperate tone hoping it is not true. Hiruzen sigh before telling him the truth. Naruto thinking that

without the clan where he will go to sleep or eat, if reading his mind Kakashi spoke up and say "you will be staying

with me because I 'm adopting you." Naruto perplex asks the question "why?" Kakashi smiles underneath his mask

and say "I was a friend of your father." Naruto's eye widen at the mention of his father. Hiruzen decide to step in and

say, "the papers are finalized Naruto you are now a Hatake."


End file.
